Computing devices or processes generate, use, and store data. In order to preserve data, computing devices or processes may routinely schedule backup and archiving operations of its stored data. A backup operation may either be a full backup session, where every file is copied to archive media, or it may be an incremental backup session, where less than every file is copied. Full backup sessions may be periodically scheduled, and incremental backups may be scheduled between each full backup. Since an incremental backup only includes the changes to the file system since the previous backup session, it may take less time than a full backup.